Relationships Lost
by hersheygal
Summary: It has been a year since the survivors of 815 have crashed. What is wrong with Aaron? Will the survivors be able to cooperate with each other? Jate,Skate, Sana, CC Chapter 13 is the end of the story. Please read the sequel Relationships Found
1. Introduction

A/N:I moved this from my profile just to let you know. I want to talk about my view on LOST so that when you read my story you will somehow have a understanding at where I am coming from. I will talk about Jate vs Skate cause that is a major theme in my story. I am a Jate supporter all the way. I like Sawyer but he and Kate together is just weird to me. I think people who can pull off a Sawyer romance do a very good job and I admire them for that. This is just how I feel. I don't know how I would write a Skate fanfic. It would be so hard!

I think that Jate is meant to be. I love Jack. He is my favorite character. They just look so good together! I think that Sana should happen. I don't like Ana Lucia at all. I would like her if she liked Sawyer. My story plays these things out in different ways. I am not going to make Jate happen in the first chapter. I want to make my story non cheezy so during the story if it seems cheezy let me know. There is my view on LOST.. Well I have views on the island and other people and things but I am not going to bore you on those subjects. Maybe later.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

Author's Note: This is my first LOST fanfic. I will probably do others but I am going to stick to this one for a while. Please review! If you hate this story, tell me and tell me why. I would appreciate it! Oh yes, also I want to dedicate this story to angleofmusiclover, she is a really good friend and she was the one who encouraged me to pick up writing again. She doesn't know that though.

To set it up:

The castaways have been on the island for a year now. Everyone is together. They have tried to explore the entire island but it has not worked. Some of the castaways have died. There are only 40 people left including tailies and regulars.

All of the regulars are alive up to Abandoned. I will interact things from episodes after that into the story because it has been a year for them.

Chapter 1-Introduction

She walked along the shore deep in thought. Life has changed so much for her. She has changed. Her entire personality changed. She knew she would never be the same again. She didn't want to tell anyone but she secretly never wanted to get off the island. Sure, there were people there that could kill her. Sure, there's some kind of creepy monster. For all she knew., she might even be dead. But for her, she would rather be here than anywhere else. She is free to roam. She can do what she wants without a care in the world. She had whatever she wanted here and she was satisfied.

She looked over the horizon. She knew that somewhere out there, there was life. She wasn't sure that if they did get rescued if she could handle it. She would be totally changed but no one else would see it and treat her the way they feel she deserved. So she decided that she wanted to stay here forever. She continued and walked on. She smiled as she saw the dog, Vincent, playing with the waves. The poor thing's master has still not been found though Michael will not give up looking for Walt. She sighed and continued on.

There were some people on the island that she knew needed to get rescued and to go home. Like Rose and Bernard. They are too old to survive on the island and they would not be able to protect themselves if they were attacked. But they refused to go in the many hatches. It was too bad because a lot of the people lived in the hatches but some people had to stay in the caves and the island. There was a system now for everyone. The hatches had a lot of radios in them so everyone had them and could call for help if they needed to. It was nice having that protection.

"Kate" It startled her out of thought and she quickly fumbled with her radio.

She composed her self then answered, " Yeah?"

"I need you in the hatch ok?" it was Jack.

" Is it about Sawyer?" She asked. Sawyer had gone into a coma soon after he had come back nine months ago with the bullet hole. Kate hardly ever left his side but Jack always made her go take walks and get air.

She could hear Jack sigh in frustration over the radio. She rolled her eyes. There had been tension between them ever since Jack caught her crying over Sawyer, kissing his forehead. But he shouldn't be so mad. He and Ana Lucia were always flirting and Jack can't get everything he wants.

"Yeah it is…" Jack said reluctantly.

Kate immediately went running through the jungle to the hatch where Sawyer was.

Jack perspective:

Jack turned off his radio and looked at Sawyer. He appeared to be coming out of the coma. He should be happy he knew that but it was hard for him. He knew that his chance with Kate would be completely over once Sawyer woke up. Of course, he didn't know for sure if Sawyer liked Kate. If Sawyer didn't like Kate, well Jack still had a chance. But Jack knew he shouldn't think like that. So he went over to Sawyer and tried his best to help him wake up. He knew he had the power to kill Sawyer and it was hard but he resisted it.

"How is he?" Jack turned and he saw Kate in the doorway, breathless.

Jack was speechless. She was gorgeous, as usual.

Kate rushed to Sawyer," What is going on?

"He seems to be waking up." Jack finally managed to get out.

"Really!" Kate's face just seemed to light up and she took Sawyers hand and held it.

" Well is there anything you can do to speed it up Jack?" Kate asked,

"Well I have done what I can do. I can press a cold cloth against his head." Jack said.

"Could you get me one?" Kate asked.

Jack was startled. He didn't expect that. He went and got it and then came back. She pulled her hand out expecting him to put in her hand so she could do it. He stared at her then moved away and did it himself.

"What is wrong with you Jack? You are acting so different from when I first met you." Kate said.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Jack muttered.

"No there has been something wrong with us for a long time. Why? I would like to get this settled."

Jack looked at her and for a moment they both forgot everything and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey! I heard over the radio that Sawyer might be waking up! I'd like to talk to him if he does ok?" It was Ana-Lucia.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Sawyer.

"Sure Ana. He should be waking up soon but I think that there should not be a lot of people in here when it happens because you don't know him all that well." Jack said.

"Oh you don't know how much he yelled at me so I think I know him." Ana said.

"Neither of you know his history as well as I do so shut up." Kate said.

Ana and Jack both looked at Kate in surprise.

"You know what? I think someone needs me somewhere. Call me when he is up and around," Ana left.

A/N: Yeah I know. Boring ending. I promise that it gets better. Please review if you have ideas or anything!


	2. Happiness and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

A/N: Okay, here is a little chapter I wrote for my own happiness! I hope you enjoy it.

Charlie Perspective

He is sitting in one of the hatches, the one that he shared with some people, including Claire, Hurly, Aaron, Sun and Jin.

_Today is the day_ he thought as he was holding Aaron.

_I'm gonna do it. I've been his parent for so long it is time I actually became his parent. _

He fingered the make-shift ring in his hand. He and Locke made it together out of wood.

Claire was on one of her walks again and Charlie was taking care of the baby but he had a plan in mind for the night. He was going to take her for a romantic walk on the beach and then he was going to turn around and get on his knee and ask her to marry him. Since there was no legal pastor on the island he was going to ask Jack to officiate the wedding.

**bang **He looked up.

"Hey." Claire said.

"Hey!" Charlie said. He put Aaron in the crib that Locke had made a long time ago. "I was thinking, you and I should go for a walk!" He said.

"But I just got back from a walk and I think I should spend some time with Aaron." Claire said.

"Oh but he is sleeping!" Charlie said blocking the Claire's view of Aaron.

"No he's not!" Claire said, confused.

--Hurly walks in—

"Hey I can watch him for you and you guys could go for a walk." Hurly offered.

"Yeah! Come on Claire!" Charlie said,

"Well all right but let's make it quick." Claire said reluctantly.

--They are now walking on the beach.—

"Can we turn back now? I am sort of worried. Hurly hasn't had any experience with babies." Claire said.

"Well before Aaron I didn't either and it has turned out fine!" Charlie said.

"Yes but I was there most of the time." Claire said.

_This is not the way I wanted to do it…._ He thought

"Look can we just walk and talk? I wanted to do something special tonight but you are turning it into this huge thing." Charlie said.

"Special? What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"It's… um well.." Charlie said, now losing confidence.

"What is it Charlie?" Claire said in her familiar Australian accent.

"I might as well do it now." He sighed.

He ran ahead of her, and without thinking, he turned around and kneeled.

"What are you doing!" Claire asked. Her heart soared.

"Claire Littleton, will you marry me?" Charlie asked.

Claire just looked at him blankly, shocked.

"I know we can't legally be married cause there isn't a pastor on the island and we don't have papers but we can at least have a ceremony and stuff and when we get off the island we can get married!" Charlie said.

"There isn't a ring!" Claire was just coming up with excuses.

He pulled the ring out. "I know it isn't real but Locke and I made it out of wood and sanded it."

"Ask me again." Claire said.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." And he got up and put the ring on her finger and they embraced and kissed.

Ana Perspective:

Ana was walking through the now familiar jungle.

She couldn't believe Kate. She herself was confused. She knew that Jack at least liked Kate but if Sawyer woke up and he too turned out liking Kate too then that is way too much. Kate shouldn't get everything. Yet she would. Sure Jack was a great guy. Yes at first she had had a thing for Jack. But he was too much of goody two shoes for Ana. Sawyer was it. Ana felt that Kate and Sawyer wouldn't get along. But apparently they did. Jack and Kate seem so good for each other. She had heard something about Kate being a fugitive but she didn't believe it, not one bit. At that moment she decided that she wanted Sawyer, and she would get Sawyer, no matter what.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.. Please review with comments, suggestions, whatever!

I promise things get better. I just had to get a few things out of my system. :D


	3. Just Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST

A/N: Here's some Jateness again.

Sawyer Perspective

_Would they shut up already…. Ugh… My head is killing me. _

Kate perspective

She felt bad about telling Jack to shut up, not so much with Ana but she saw the surprised look in his eyes. He shouldn't be so surprised though. Sometimes Kate felt like Jack thought of her as an innocent person. He should know better but sometimes she did enjoy that he treated her like that. A lot of other people did too but it felt even better when he treated her right.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Kate asked Jack avoiding his eyes.

Jack looked at her "I don't know it could be anytime now. We've waited a long time, how much harder would it be to wait another five minutes?"

"So you think that he will wake up in five minutes?"

Jack looked down and tried to control himself.

"No I didn't say that.'

--Silence for ten minutes—

Kate knew she was annoying Jack but she couldn't help it. The prospect of Sawyer wakening up was just too exciting for her.

"It's been over five minutes"

"I know Kate ok! He will wake up when he is ready to!" Jack yelled at her and got up and looked at her then turned away to the stove where there was boiling water.

Thirty seconds past by.

"I'm sorry." Jack finally said softly. " I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that…." He trailed off.

"I understand… it is hard for all of us. Just forget about it." Kate said, looking at him wondering what was up. For him to get mad at a little thing like that was kind of weird. And then for him to treat it like it was a big thing by apologizing, there was definitely something going on.

"Remember the last time you said that? It seems like forever ago." Jack said as he turned and smiled at her.

Kate looked up at him in surprise and confusion. Then it came to her. She couldn't believe he was bringing that up. She quickly glanced away from him and looked down at Sawyer. Why would he bring that up? That day had nothing to do with the present. She had hoped he has forgotten and they could just get on with their lives but he just wouldn't give up that kiss.

"Why would you bring that up after all this time Jack?" She asked him still looking at Sawyer.

"I don't know it just came to mind Kate." Jack said in a weird voice that she couldn't place, now going back to her and sitting down again.

Kate felt really uncomfortable but didn't want to get up at the same time.

"After that incident, it seems that's when you and me lost contact, if you get my meaning. You never looked at me the same again, always avoiding me. I would love to get to the bottom of that day. What happened?" Jack said, looking at her.

Kate didn't know what to do. She knew exactly what happened, kind of. She had spent many days thinking about it. She really didn't want to talk to him about it and yet at the same time she wanted to break down and tell him everything and she for some reason then wanted him to hug her. She knew Jack really did care about her. He was just so confusing sometimes!

Sawyer perspective

"_What the…? What are they talking about? What day? _His head was racing and he wanted to wake up but he just couldn't.

A/N: In the next chapter, we will have more Claire/Charlie. What is wrong with Aaron? Something to think about huh? Please review! It would mean a lot to me if you did. What would you like to see in the story?


	4. Changing?

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST

A/N: Here is my fourth chapter. I don't have much to say at the moment except for: please review!

Chapter 4-Changing?

Ana perspective

Ana still is walking through the jungle.

Ana was really confused. She didn't like the feeling of it either. Usually she was the one in control and lately she hasn't been in control of anything including herself. She also had no idea how to correct it. That really bothered her. She usually had all the answers to everything. Now she didn't. It made her feel unworthy of anything. She had already tried to take control but here it was obvious that Jack was the leader and the people wouldn't listen to anyone else. She really wondered why she ever liked Jack. Sure he was a leader and a doctor and the take-charge type of guy but he didn't have the hardness she had. He was softer.

She then began thinking about Sawyer. What was it that made her feel attracted to him? Was it his ways of always coming up on top? Or was it his hardness. But then Sawyer hadn't really seemed to care about anyone. Ana then turned around and ran back to the hatch where Sawyer laid. Now she didn't care what Jack or Kate thought. Screw Kate.

Claire Perspective.

She couldn't be happier. Charlie was just the guy for her. Sure they had had some rough times, but now Charlie was a wonderful role model for Aaron.

Claire picked up Aaron from the crib and cuddled him in her arms. He wasn't getting bigger which was a little concerning for Claire. It continually haunted her that she did not know for that entire week what happened to her and Aaron when they were with the Others.

She started imagining life when Aaron would be a teenager. Then she wondered if they would still be here. How would life be like then? She wondered if she would be here for the rest of her life. If so, she decided, she would be ok with that. She had made a lot more friends then in the real world, a lot of true friends. Of course then she thought about all the dangers of the island. Raising a child would be dangerous. Considering watching Walt and Michael.

Claire looked down at her son. He looked the same way he did when he was born. She decided she would go to Jack and see what he thought. She went and looked for Charlie.

"Charlie, will you go with me to the main hatch to find Jack?" She asked him.

"Sure why?" Charlie looked up from his guitar, which was amazing it was still in tune. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Well don't you think Aaron should be a little bigger or look at least a little different from when he was born? He will be one years old in a couple of months." Claire said.

His smile was still there but it became softer. "Yeah maybe. We can go talk to Jack though." He put his guitar down and they began walking through the jungle.

A little while later

Claire and Charlie strolled through the jungle together with Aaron in Claire's arms.

"So why are you so concerned about Aaron not changing? I'm sure he has changed we just can't see it." Charlie said.

"I think I would know if he changed. I think that it is a little weird and I mean we have no clue what happened to me when I was with the Others. We know what he did to you. Ethan strung you up for dead. Me, what if they did worse?" Claire said.

"Well yes I can see where you are headed but how would Jack know? Sure he is a doctor but he doesn't know _everything_. " Charlie said.

"Well yes I know that. Maybe there's some reason for Aaron not to be growing. Maybe it is undernourishment or some other normal reason. He can't live on my milk forever. That is also concerning me. When he gets to be a little older, we don't have baby food. What will I do?" Claire looked really worried.

"Well… I--"

Before Charlie could continue, they heard rustling.

"What's that?" Claire asked, scooting closer to Charlie.

"I don't know" Charlie said, looking around for something to defend himself with when all of a sudden someone came bursting out of the bushes.

"Ana, we thought you were someone else!" Claire said, relieved.

" Hi. I'm going to the hatch. Where are you guys going?" Ana asked. Ana looked flustered.

"We're going to the hatch too. But if you're going to the hatch, you're going in the wrong direction. Are you lost? If you are you can walk with us." Charlie offered.

"I'm not lost." Ana said, stepping back and looking offended. "I was just.." She stammered, struggling to find an excuse. " I was just going the long way there and exploring."

"Well you don't look like you are having fun so why don't you go with us?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I'll go with you guys. I am done exploring for now." Ana said, secretly relieved.

"So why are you guys headed to the hatch?" Ana asked.

"Claire is concerned about her baby." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"Well nothing is really wrong. He just hasn't changed or grown since he was born." Claire said.

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the hatch?" Ana asked.

"We're going to talk to Jack about it." Claire said.

" Oh… Well you know he doesn't know _everything_." Ana said.

"Why is everyone saying that today? I know that but he is a doctor so I figured I would talk to him." Claire said, a bit annoyed.

"Why are you going to the hatch Ana? " Charlie asked.

"I'm going to see how Sawyer's doing. He's apparently going to wake up soon." Ana said.

They find the hatch and enter.

A/N: yeah I know. They've been on the island for a year so why doesn't Ana know where she's going? The reason is because she was just so mad and thinking so hard she lost track of everything. Please review!


	5. Silly Excuses

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

A/N: Now this is where the story actually starts! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!

Chapter 5-Silly Excuses

Jack's Perspective

At this point, Jack actually wished that Sawyer would wake up so that it would get rid of the awkward silence between Kate and himself. He was looking for excuses to leave the room. All of them were stupid though.

His mental list of excuses were:

_1. Oh I need to go check on the button. Reason why it wouldn't work- He just pressed it a little bit ago and there was at least a hour left. _

_2. I need to see if anyone is here. Reason why it wouldn't work: They would hear if someone came in. _

_3. I am going to go put some music on. Reason why it wouldn't work: How stupid is that? What else needs to be said?_

As Jack busied himself with stupid reasons to leave, he was jerked out of his thoughts by the door opening. Kate and Jack looked up. They saw Claire coming through the door.

"Hi Claire, What do you need?" Jack asked, thankful for the break from the silence.

"Well it isn't urgent but I am concerned about Aaron." Claire said.

"Well let's go in the other room and talk." Jack said while getting up and walking towards the hallway.

"Well I am fine with everyone else listening." Claire said, looking at Jack strangely.

"It's not personal and actually I would value Kate's opinion."

" Well you can talk to Kate later." Jack said.

"Well ok…" Claire said. She mouthed to Kate, _What's with him? _

Kate shrugged and then said, "What about Sawyer, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Call me if he wakes up."

Charlie and Ana walked in.

"Where's Claire?" Charlie said and Ana said at the same time, "Where's Jack?"

"Claire and Jack are in the other room talking." Kate said, avoiding Ana's glare.

Ana took Jack's seat and pulled it closer to Sawyer.

Kate scooted closer to Sawyer.

Ana moved closer too.

They both did this until they couldn't get any closer. Then they just stared at each other.

Charlie had no idea what to do so he said, "I'm going to go check on the button." And left.

Ana and Kate ignored him and just continued glaring at each other.

Scene switches to Jack and Claire

Jack sat on the couch and motioned for Claire to sit next to him. Claire did so.

"So what's up Claire?" Jack asked.

"Well, You know how Aaron is almost a year old?" At this she paused and Jack nodded his head. "Well shouldn't he be growing or changing in the least bit? Maybe it is just me or something but you would think his own mother would notice him changing" Claire said.

They heard footsteps and then they saw Charlie come though the hallway.

"Hey guys. Are you talking about Aaron? Can I join you? You don't want to be in that room right now." At this Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes Charlie actually I want to you to be with me. Is that ok Jack? " Claire asked.

"Yes of course." Jack said.

"Well then why couldn't have we just gone in there with them?" Claire asked.

"Um…" Jack struggled to find a answer. He really didn't want to say it was because he wanted to get away from Kate. But he wasn't sure what else he should say.

"I jus thought it would be better for Sawyer if there wasn't as much people in there." Jack said.

_Well that was a good answer. _ Jack was rather proud of himself.

"Oh well that makes sense." Claire said

Charlie came and sat on the armrest of the couch next to Claire.

"Jack after we talk about Aaron we want to tell you something else." Charlie said, smiling.

Claire looked up at Charlie and said to him," Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yes of course."

Jack had no idea what they were talking about. Of course he was thinking more about what was happening in the other room with Kate and Ana.

"Well go ahead and tell me about Aaron. You said something about worrying about him not growing. Now tell me more details," Jack said.

"Well, I just don't see any change in him.. What do you think? Could you give me any reason for this?" Claire said.

"Well," at this he took Aaron from Claire and looked at him. " That is tough. There could be a number of reasons." He knew a lot of reasons but they were all bad reasons and he didn't want to panic Claire. He just decided to be up front and honest with her.

"He could have a disease that prevents him from growing as fast as other people. He also could be under nourished from the food here on the island. You have only been feeding him your milk right?" Claire nodded and Jack continued. Almost being a year old, at this point you would give him baby food. Seeing we don't have any of that, it is very hard. Now I could look around in the hatch and see if there was anything I could use, but I don't think that there would be any. I would say we could ask Danielle but her daughter was taken from her shortly after she was born."

"So that is your only solution? Claire asked.

"Well yes, from a doctor's perspective." Jack said.

" What about that whole week I was with the Others? What if they did something to me while I was there that caused the baby to be hurt?" Claire asked.

All of the sudden, they heard something crash in the other room where Sawyer, Kate and Ana were.

"Should we go check what is going on in there?" Claire asked.

"I don't think so. Just leave them alone. They are grown adults. They wouldn't do anything stupid." Jack said, actually, he was a little concerned but didn't really want to deal with them right now.

"Well they were looking at each other pretty meanly when I left. I think someone should check on them." Charlie said.

"Oh no they are fine. Anyways, yes you have a point Claire. Unfortunately I don't know for sure of anything so I can't do anything and you can't do anything until either you remember or we talk to the Others again and my preference would be for you to regain your memory. " Jack said, talking in his doctor voice.

"Well is there any way for me to regain my memory faster?" Claire asked.

"Not really. You could talk to Libby or walk back to the place where you were first caught and have Charlie go with you to see if he can remember anything too. Also I will look for some way to make baby food. You might want to talk to Sun about that."

"Thanks Jack." Claire said, taking Aaron back.

"Before we leave, we want to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. Only Locke knows cause he helped me make the ring. Ok I asked Claire to marry me.—" Charlie was interrupted by Jack congratulating them.

"Thank you. Well since we don't have an official pastor on here, well except for Eko but we would much rather have a better friend do it. We would like to have you officiate the wedding Jack!" Charlie said.

Jack was stunned and honored.

"Wow. Thank you for asking me. Of course I will!" Jack couldn't believe it. Why did people want him to do all these things? Everyone wanted him to lead the funerals too. He wasn't a very good public speaker so it was very weird having people ask him this stuff. As he was pondering this, they suddenly heard shouting coming from the other room. They all looked at each other and dashed to the other room to see what was happening.

A/N: So…. Please review! Coming up, three words, Kate/Ana/Catfight. Are you ready?


	6. Catfight

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Okay here is the Kate/Ana fight. This must have been one of the hardest chapters that I have ever done in my life. I thought romance was hard…. A fight between Kate and Ana is worse. I tried to stay in character so please review!

Chapter 6-Catfight

Ana just glares at Kate as Charlie walks out of the room. They stare at one another for a long time each thinking their own thoughts.

Kate was thinking, _This is so stupid. Who does Ana think she is anyways? _

Then her thoughts turned to Sawyer, why was she so eager about him waking up? They didn't really have a history or anything. He never said goodbye when he went on the raft so he obviously didn't care. _We did separate on bad terms… Why am I putting all my energy into Sawyer? _

Finally, Ana spoke. "Yeah right"

"What?" Kate asked, jerked out of thought.

"I had heard from someone that you are a criminal and that you killed someone." Ana laughs. "Yeah right, you? A criminal?" She laughs again.

It angered Kate that Ana would think that way. Then she wondered who told her.

"Who told you that?" Kate said, trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

" Hurly. You want to know why I don't believe that? Because I think that you wouldn't have the heart to hurt anything. I don't know what you've done, or if you've done anything for that matter, but if you did do something, it must have been something really small. If I wanted to become a criminal I would do something big, something nasty. " Ana said.

Kate debated in her head whether she should just defend herself or if she should just pretend she wasn't a fugitive.

"Well?" Ana said, obviously, Kate hadn't given her the reaction she had wanted and she didn't seem too happy about it.

"You know what Ana, you don't know anything about me. You want to know I did? Fine. I'll tell you." Kate said, deciding to just be honest.

Ana laughed again then said, "Oh please, indulge me." in a fake interested voice.

"I murdered someone." Kate shouted. "Yeah that's right! That's what I did!" Kate could not break down right then. No way was she going to cry in front of Ana. Why did she crack in front of Ana? What made her do that? She had never said it like that before and now that she had, she felt better, like she had gotten a weight off of her shoulders, but she felt bad that she felt that way. Should she feel that way? She didn't have much time to contemplate all this as Ana spoke.

Ana was shocked. For the first time since Ana had met Kate, she had raised her voice. Sure there had been the occasionally yelling at people but this was worse. She detected hate, bitterness, and no, wait, was there regret? Being a cop, Ana was experienced at telling whether people were lying or not, and as Ana stared into Kate's eyes, she realized that Kate was not lying. But there was no way that she was going to tell Kate that.

"Uh huh. Right…" Ana rolled her eyes. "So then why do you think you belong with Sawyer?"

"What?" Kate was confused. Why was Ana changing the subject?

"You heard me. Why?" Ana said.

" Look, I don't know where you come from on everything but I don't believe I "belong" (at belong she put extra emphasis) with Sawyer."

"Good. Then you won't have a problem with me taking over on taking care of him." Ana said and then what she did next was unbelievable to Kate. She shoved Kate out of her chair and Kate fell to the floor because she had not expected it. Her chair fell over with a incredible crash (that is what Charlie, Claire, and Jack had heard) Ana then took her own chair and moved it towards Sawyer's head so that she could sit right in front of him.

Now Kate was angry. She got up and picked up her chair and slammed it on the ground.

"What are you, two? Why are you acting so stupid? Seriously!" Kate said, exasperated.

"Oh yeah, I don't care how old you think I am. I just know I could beat you up in a second."

"You underestimate me" Kate said, glaring at her.

"You underestimate me as well." Ana said quite calmly, which irritated Kate, and crawled into the bunk bed with Sawyer and sat on top of his legs. Sawyer groaned but neither of them noticed it. Ana looked at Kate like she had just won the gold medal.

Kate put her hands on her hips. She didn't remember when she had been this mad. She knew it was stupid to fight over Sawyer like this, and she knew it wasn't just about Sawyer. It was about which girl was stronger, which girl was smarter, and above all, which girl would come out on top.

"Fine, you want to play rough, lets play rough." Kate said, with a look of determination in her eyes.

Ana's face just lit up and she grinned. She climbed out of the bunk and stood on the opposite side of Kate.

"Why do you think me and Sawyer make such a bad match?" Kate asked.

"What, are you stalling now?" Ana rolled her eyes then continued.' You're so innocent. Fine maybe you did murder someone, whatever. You don't have anything that Sawyer would want., why try?"

"Why do you think that you and Sawyer make a good match?" Kate asked again. She wasn't stalling; she was just asking questions that she wanted to be answered.

"You know what? This is boring. I'm sick of the battle of words." With that Ana grabbed her chair and picked it up and threw it towards Kate. Kate ducked. When she came back up, she had a look of surprise on her face which is exactly what Ana wanted but Kate immediately recovered and picked up the chair and threw it back towards Ana. It hit her in the head.

Ana looked very mad and she just ran over and grabbed Kate and started punching her. Kate started slapping her back.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T!" Ana shouted. Ana shoved Kate to the ground and climbed back into her position on Sawyer's legs.

Kate's mouth was bleeding but she got up and also crawled into Sawyer's bunk and she was small enough to lean against the wall and sit with him. If she wanted to she could have laid down next to him.

They just stared at each other meanly for a while.

"YOU THINK I HAVE EVERYTHING! DEFINE EVERYTHING!" Kate screamed at Ana.

" SAWYER AND JACK BOTH WANT YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! EVERYONE HERE LIKES YOU! NO ONE HERE CARES ABOUT ME BUT JACK." Ana put extra emphases on Jack as if she was disgusted with the name.

Kate started shouting back at Ana when all of the sudden they heard something.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Not one, but two women in my bed. That's not something

I usually wake up to." Sawyer said, with a grin broadening his cheeks.

A/N: I was going to have more to this chapter but I thought there was already a lot. Please review!


	7. Complications

Chapter 7 –Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

No one in particular POV

"Sawyer!" Ana and Kate both shouted and Ana climbed out of the bunk and sat in the chair that was next to his head.

"What the heck is going on here!" Jack said, coming into the room.

Ana and Kate both ignored him and just stared at Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed. He rushed to get a hot rag and gave it to Ana. "Here rub his head with this and I will check to see if he still has a fever."

When Jack had moved over to Sawyer he had brushed against Ana's arm and Ana winced.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jack said and grabbed it. There was a red mark shaped in a hand. "Who slapped you?" Jack demanded.

"Kate." Ana said, smiling at her knowingly.

Kate was too busy to notice it. She was just overjoyed that Sawyer was awake.

"What? Why?" jack said, then checked on Sawyer while Ana replied.

"Why don't you ask Kate?" Ana said.

Kate rolled her eyes. _What is Ana doing? I don't think I have ever hated anyone this much.. _When Jack had shown concern for Ana she felt a huge twinge of jealousy that she had tried to swallow but couldn't. It hurt her more to see Jack that way than it did to have Ana punch her.

Jack ignores Ana and starts talking to Sawyer. "How do you feel?"

"I feel mighty fine thank you.. I have two women fightin' over me. What more could I want?" Sawyer said, still sounding a little out of it but still the same old Sawyer.

"What?" Jack said, and glanced up at Kate, who was just sitting there silently. For the first time, Jack noticed her wounds.

Kate was bleeding from the mouth and she looked very tired and worn out. Her hair was a mess and her t-shirt was torn. In a couple of hours she was going to have big bruises everywhere. She just wanted to run. She didn't want either men to see her like this, on the verge of tears. _Why do I have to be so emotional! Why can't I be more like Ana?_

Kate just stared down at Sawyer, but he was looking at her., What was there? Was that, no it couldn't be could it? If Kate didn't know better she could've sworn that there was concern across Sawyer's face. He quickly masked it and said," My shoulder kind of hurts Doc, did you do anything to it?"

Jack had finished checking Sawyer out. "You're fine Sawyer, I fixed your shoulder over 8 months ago." Jack stood up and just stared at him. He couldn't believe how ungrateful Sawyer still was. He was so confused about the two girls. Why was Kate sitting there like that on Sawyer's bed? Why were they both beaten up, Kate being in the worse state?

"Yeah…."Sawyer said, Then he bolted right up, then laid back down again from the pain. "Wait, 8 months? " He winced and then looked at Kate for confirmation.

"yeah Sawyer." Kate choked out. Her throat was numb. So much had happened in the last couple of minutes. She just wanted to get out of there, run away.

"You 'k Freckles?" Sawyer said, in what Jack could only place as concern, which made him mad. Things were so simple between Sawyer and Kate. They had a light-heartened relationship, why couldn't that be the same for himself and Kate? He guessed it was because of the way he was. He sighed in frustration. It hurt him to see Kate that way but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to check her out. Not physical strength, but mental.

Ana could feel all the emotions in the room. She now knew that, yes in fact, Sawyer and Kate did have something. It mad her so mad. Kate did get everything. So much for her plan. Ana rolled her eyes.

When Sawyer asked Kate if she was ok, Kate just looked away, no way was she going to cry then. Sawyer did care for her. Why didn't Jack check on her? He losing her every second, didn't he know that?

Charlie and Claire had been standing by the door silently the whole time. Finally Claire gave Aaron to Charlie. She went around Jack and stood beside him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Claire asked Jack.

Jack was shocked out of his thoughts and looked at Claire, "What?"

"Can I help with anything?" Claire asked.

"Um. Well Ana and Kate look pretty bad so they will need pain relievers." Jack said, rubbing his neck.

"Ok." Claire said. She went and got them and then came back and gave some to Ana and Kate. When she gave them to Kate she looked at her in sympathy. She wanted to talk to Kate but she figured now wasn't the time. Kate gave Claire a small smile, though smiling was far from what she wanted to do at that moment. Claire smiled back.

"You know what irritates me about you guys?" Ana said, looking at the floor.

"What?" Jack said, he was glad he could talk to Ana without feeling convicted.

"You play around your emotions. None of you are ever going to get what you want unless you act on your feelings." Ana said.

Jack sighed. So much for not feeling convicted. He risked it and looked at Kate, she was looking at him, they both looked away.

"What is this, Tea with Ana? " Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer needs to rest. Everyone needs to clear out of her and give Sawyer some space." Jack said

"What? I just slept for apparently 8 months and now I need to sleep again?" Sawyer said.

"You weren't sleeping then. You weren't getting any rest. There's too many people in here." Jack said in his doctor voice, hoping it hid all his emotions.

"Okay. Come on Charlie. We're going to go back to the beach ok?" Claire said.

"Okay. " Ana and Jack said at the same time.

"Let me know if you need me." Claire said, looking at Kate. Kate got the hint.

"Okay." Jack and Ana said again. Jack looked at the ground. Who did Ana think she was?

"Would someone please tell me what the heck is goin' on here?" Sawyer said.

"What do you mean Sawyer?" Jack was in no mood to deal with Sawyer.

"You're all too quiet and it's driving me nuts." Sawyer said.

Kate didn't know it but the whole time that she had been sitting there she had her hand on Sawyer's shoulder. Sawyer had noticed but he was enjoying it.

"The rest of you need to clear out of here too." Jack said, ignoring Sawyer.

Ana stood up and faced Jack. "Whatever you say Doc." And left.

" I like her. "Sawyer said in his southern drawl and grinned, while pointing at Ana's retreating back.

Kate rolled her eyes and tried her best at climbing out of the bunk gracefully, which was hard.

She stumbled out of the bunk and Jack lent out a hand for support, which she took.

When she stood she looked at Jack. Jack was staring back at her. She saw sympathy in his eyes. It angered her. That's not what she wanted from him. If he felt that way he should have already looked her over.

She tried to take her hand out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Uh Jack?" Kate said, she started shaking. She didn't realize how much Ana had beaten her and now she had and it was catching up with her. She knew if Jack let go of her she would probably fall but she didn't need his support. No way.

He let go." Sorry."

She looked at him again. He was meaning more than just sorry. She knew it. But she wasn't going to give in to him now. He had put her through too much. This was it. She was putting a line out and she was never going to let him cross it to get to her.

She walked feebly towards the door and looked back at Sawyer. "I'm glad you're back.." She managed a smile and left Jack and Sawyer in the room with Jack standing there looking at the ground and Sawyer feigning sleep.

A/N: Sorry for all the emotions in this chapter. The next chapter will not have as many emotions and more actions. Please review!


	8. Sleeping or Not?

Chapter 8-Sleeping or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Ok. I have to say it. I am getting sick, I mean barf sick, of all the Jate fluff I have been reading! I know! It's terrible! I love the stories! They are great! But there is just SO MUCH OF IT! I still love Jate don't worry I am not going to go all Skaterish on you guys. Well maybe a little but not a lot. So just a warning, there's not probably going to be a lot of good Jate fluff in this chapter, or as me and angel of music lover like to say, cheesiness. Ok, here we go.

When Jack had told everyone to leave the room, Charlie and Claire had left for the beach. But Ana left the room and went to the couch. She wasn't going to let Kate be alone in the hatch with Jack and Sawyer. She was so happy that she had gotten to punch Kate. It's like all her anger was gone now. She still hated Kate but she was no longer angry, well, maybe a little. Ana pulled her hair back from her face; she missed her hair ties. Maybe she would be able to go look for some if she had a chance later. Kate was still in the room. Hadn't Jack's request for everyone to clear out include her? Then she heard a door slam, Kate was walking out of the room. She looked anything but happy. Her eyes met Ana's.

Kate looked away and went to the kitchen for something to soothe her throat. Ana just continued to sit there. Then the thought occurred to her to go check on the button. When Ana left the room Kate sighed. This was all too much for her. Since when did this get so complicated? She sat down where Ana had previously sat. She placed her water on the coffee table and put her head in her hands. She didn't cry, she just sat there wanting to be swallowed up by the earth. She knew she would need to be treated from all the sores on her body but she was going to stall as much as possible because being treated meant going to Jack and she had to tell herself she was done with him, no matter how painful it was, she needed to move on. He was hurting her too much. It was obvious that Sawyer cared for her. Maybe that's where her loyals should lie? She sighed. This was all too much for her to handle.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and voices.

"Yeah I haven't seen Jack since this morning. I saw Claire and Charlie coming out of the hatch as we were walking but they didn't seem very happy." It was Locke.

" Do you think something happened?" Sayid was with him.

"Don't know. I hope they are keeping up with the button." Locke replied.

"Whose shift is it?" Sayid asked.

Kate didn't want to deal with the men so she laid down on the couch and pretended to be asleep. She was talented at that from being on the run all those years.

"I believe it is Jack and Kate's but I saw Kate out this morning so I'm not sure of who is in here." Locke said and they then reached the living room where Kate was sleeping.

Locke put a finger to his lips. "Sh"

"Poor thing. Sawyer being in a coma has been too much for her." Sayid said, with a sad look on his face, you could tell it wasn't just about Kate. He was still dealing with his feelings. One thing Kate and Sayid agreed on was how much they hated Ana. Sayid had tried to talk to Ana and at least come to friendly terms but he couldn't bring himself to it. So they remained on hostile terms and he was fine with it.

"Hey." Ana said quite loudly and walked out of the computer room and into the living room.

"Hi Ana." Locke whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ana asked, annoyed. She was in no mood to deal with Locke's stupid games.

He pointed at Kate and Ana laughed, loudly.

"She's not asleep John. Trust me." Ana said.

"Look Ana let her rest. It's the least you can do. What is going on down here?" Sayid asked impatiently.

"Well, um let's see." Ana said, mockingly. "Sawyer woke up."

"What?" Locke and Sayid said and left Ana standing there and went into the room.

Back to right after Kate left

Jack couldn't believe what had just taken place in front of his eyes. He was so tired. So tired. He couldn't believe that Ana and Kate had actually fought. They were grown adults! He knew he should have checked Kate over but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He collapsed onto one of the chairs in the room and looked over at Sawyer, He was asleep, or pretending to. Either way, Jack was fine with it. He wished Sawyer would never wake up. It seemed like ever since Sawyer woke up there had been mass chaos. Jack didn't know how much more he could handle. And he couldn't get over the look Kate gave him before she left. What was it? When he let go of her, he felt like he was losing her forever. Why did he feel that way? He knew he needed to talk to Kate soon. Not now, but soon. Today, he told himself. With that in his head, he slowly fell in the wonderful world of dreams, oblivious to the people talking outside the door.

Sayid and Locke rushed through the door and saw Sawyer and Jack sleeping. Well, Sawyer wasn't sleeping.

"Well howdy there fellas. Ya come to see the return of Sawyer?" He whispered.

"Hey Sawyer nice to see you're okay and awake. How long has Jack been sleeping?" Locke asked in a quiet voice., But they didn't need to worry for nothing was going to wake Jack up.

"Dunno. Like 5 minutes maybe. Why should I care?" Sawyer asked, now talking in a normal tone.

"Do you think that's comfortable for himm" Sayid said in his thick accented voice.

Jack was sitting on the chair, or more like laying it in. His feet were stretched out and his arms were crossed with his head down.

"No I don't." Locke said.

"Do you think we should move him?" Sayid asked.

"Nah he'll be fine." Sawyer said.

"Do you want to come out here Sawyer and sit on the couch so you won't disturb Jack and that way if Jack wakes up he can move to the bunk. " Locke suggested.

At first Sawyer protested but then he decided it was high time for him to go out and have some fun.

"Sure." And he got up, with great difficulty. Sayid offered a hand but Sawyer pushed it away.

"I can handle it." Sawyer glared at Sayid and feebly walked towards the door and held on to it for support. He looked round it. "What is this place?"

"It's the hatch. We found it while you were off on the raft. We'll explain later." Locke said.

Sawyer wasn't really interested anymore. He had spotted Kate sleeping on the couch and he knew that's where he wanted to go sit.

"You think you can handle everything here?" Sayid said.

"Yeah we're fine." Ana said. She was sitting up at the kitchen counter.

"Come on Locke. Let's go." Sayid said. Locke followed Sayid with great reluctance.

Sawyer went and moved Kate's feet and sat down and put her feet on his lap.

"Well. This is interesting." Sawyer said, glancing around.

"Yeah it is." Ana said, using this chance to get to know Sawyer better. She moved to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"So you think you can fill me on some things?" Sawyer asked Ana.

Kate was still awake. She had tried to go to sleep but it hadn't worked. She was too curious. Then when Sawyer moved her feet on top of him her heart raced and she knew there was no way that she was going to go to sleep no matter how bad she needed it. So she just lay there with her eyes closed and listened.

"Well, when you fainted, Eko carried you here." Ana said.

"You have the hots for him?" Sawyer interrupted Ana.

"What?" Ana was clearly taken aback,

"Eko. When you mentioned his name you seemed to like glow or somethin'. "Sawyer prodded.

"No. No." She said it the second time with more certainty.

"Uh huh." Sawyer grinned.

"Anyways, we all met each other and talked and now we are altogether and there is a button in the hatch and every hundred and eight minutes we need to press some numbers in." Ana said, talking fast. She left out the part about accidentally killing Shannon.

"Uh huh." Sawyer didn't really care about the stupid button thing… He just wanted to get to the bottom of Ana's feelings. He didn't want to admit it, but when he met Ana, he liked her immediately. She had that roughness that Kate had never had. Sure Kate had killed someone, but you could see the regret in her eyes all the time. That frustrated Sawyer.

"What?" Ana said, embarrassed. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Feel all embarrassed and vulnerable. She didn't like it in one way, and in another way, she felt like a barrier had been let down.

"Why did you let Eko go through the jungle alone carrying me when there was the risk of Others around?" Sawyer asked, hoping he had struck a nerve.

He had.

" Because, because,.." She stuttered.

"Well your stupid friends were worried about you and they wouldn't shut up. Eko had his mind made up and there was no stopping him." She felt she had made up a good convincing answer.

She hadn't.

"Uh huh. Let me tell you what I think happened. I was getting deathly ill and you were concerned and you made Eko go." Sawyer said. "Am I right" He grinned.

"No. Eko suggested it. I let him go." Ana said, looking at Sawyer in the eyes now. There were so many mysteries in Sawyer's eyes. So many questions to be answered. She liked a challenge.

"Uh huh. Just what I though." Sawyer grinned.

"Well what about you?" She motioned to Kate. "What's up with you putting her feet in your lap."

Kate smiled and then quickly hid it hoping no one saw it.

A/N:OK so.There wasn't a lot of Skate. There was some Sana. In the next chapter, there will be a little more Jate and a little more Sana. Please review! Let me know what you want to see happen! Also, sorry for the lack of updates on The Blonde Invasion. I haven't been in the mood to do it and in order for it to be funny I have to be in the mood. I'll probably have it up tomorrow. Thanks!


	9. Overwhelming Confusion

Chapter 9-Overwhelming confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Alrighty then. I have sort of gotten over my Jate anguish I was having when I wrote the last chapter. I am back to my Jate loving self. I really need a new episode…Also, who is gonna buy the LOST soundtrack when it comes out next week? I can't wait! Lol! Well anyways, here is the next chapter.

Sawyer and Ana hadn't seen Kate smile.

Ana had caught Sawyer. She had turned the tables on him and he hadn't expected it. She liked that feeling.

He didn't know why he had put her feet on his lap. Last time he had seen Kate; they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. Now he was just assuming everything was ok. What if it wasn't? Now all he wanted to do was to get up and hope Kate would never find out about it. But since when did he care so much about what Kate thought?

"jus' thought she might need the cushion." Sawyer came back, with a grin.

"Mhmm.." Ana smiled.

"Well what was up with the little fight you had going there sweetheart?" Sawyer asked

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Ana said.

He grinned at her knowingly then they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey. Do you want to go on a walk?" Ana asked.

Sawyer grinned at her. "I'd love to but you know ol' Jack will have my hair when he finds out I even left my bunk. "

"Since when do you care about what Jack thinks?" Ana asked, more as a statement then a question.

That stung. Ana was right. He didn't need to take orders from the doc.

"Alright then. What are we waiting for?" Sawyer asked. He got up and carefully put Kate's feet down on the couch. He felt like it was a sign for him that he was moving on, whether Kate liked it or not.

"nothing." Ana said. They walked out together and took it slow, for Sawyer reminded Ana that he had just been through hell and was just now coming back. Of course he added that it was Ana's fault, which Ana strongly disagreed to and they managed to have a lovely time flirti- I mean arguing in the jungle.

After Sawyer and Ana left, Kate decided she would try to sleep again. She knew that Sawyer was flirting with Ana, and for some reason, it didn't bother her like she thought it would. She slowly fell asleep until, the button went off. She groaned. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Not long she guessed. She still felt exhausted. She slowly got up. She groaned again. She was hurt badly but she tried to ignore it. She knew what that would lead to. Jack. The man she was trying to avoid. Speaking of Jack, was he still in the other room? The button beeping louder disturbed her thoughts and she quickly walked into the other room and pushed in the numbers.

After she finished, she collapsed in the chair. She was so tired. She felt her eyelids drooping. But suddenly, the thought occurred to her to go and sleep in the bunk where she might actually get good sleep. She decided to walk around the hatch first to see if she was alone or not. She realized she was. So she walked into the room where Sawyer had been before he had woken up. Her breath got caught in her throat. Sleeping in the chair, was Jack.

She just stood there gazing at him. She felt her chest tighten with emotion. He looked peaceful. A look she rarely saw from him. She missed him. She missed his caring eyes, she missed how he always seemed to know how to make her feel better. She missed his laugh. _She missed him. _**She missed him.**

She shook her head. No. No she was not going to let herself do this. He hurt her. He wouldn't let her talk to him. Then again, she hadn't ever exactly given him a chance. _ 8 months. Has it really been that long? _ They hadn't really spoken in 8 months. Sure there were the talks within the groups of keeping each other safe and talking about whatever topic had happened. But they hadn't really talked. Soon after they had kissed, they sort of made up. She came to him and said sorry for it. She would never forget the sad look in his eyes. He had just gotten up and walked away. Later that night he had come up to her and wanted to talk. But she wouldn't let him. He told her that they should just act like it hadn't happened. They should move on. But they both couldn't do that. They couldn't pretend it hadn't happened.

Kate stood there battling with herself. Her mind went back. Back to after the kiss, back to after they tried to make up.

"_Kate." Jack said. He walked into the hatch and into the room where Kate was sitting with Sawyer. When she sat with Sawyer she felt like she was paying back for not being there for her mom. She knew it was a weak payback, but it made her feel better. _

_Jack moved a chair closer to hers._

"_Can we talk?" Jack said, "I mean really talk. Not just talk, but really." _

_Kate rolled her eyes. It had been 3 months since they had kissed. They had tried several times to move on, but it hadn't ever worked. They couldn't pretend nothing was there. _

"_look Jack, I've told you several times. It's not there. We can't. We shouldn't" Kate was starting to tear up and she didn't want Jack to see her cry. _

"_Why not? Claire and Charlie have moved on from his episodes. They have gotten close. Why cant' we be allowed to be together?" Jack said. Kate could sense the hurt in his voice. The longing in his voice. _

"_WE can't. OK JACK WE CANT!" She screamed at him. She didn't want him to see her cry and she knew if she yelled he would leave. He did. _

_She started sobbing. She looked at Sawyer. He looked peaceful._

_She wanted that peace. Before she knew it, she kissed his forehead._

_Jack walked in and saw this. When Kate had yelled at him he had gotten up and gone to the computer room to think. And cry. He didn't mean to. But it just happened. He loved her so much and he knew they both had the same feelings but she wouldn't let him in. It hurt him. _

_Now in front of him Kate was kissing Sawyer. She heard him in the around and she turned around. "Jack." She said. She knew it was now definitely over. He left, again. _

_And that was when it ended. They were just on business terms from then on. _

Kate snapped out of it. Here in front of her, was Jack. The man she loved. She admitted it. Yes. She loved him. No matter how much hurt he had caused her. She loved him. Would he accept her again? She sighed heavily. She went over to the bunk and grabbed a blanket from the top bunk. She draped it over Jack. She sat down in Sawyer's old bunk. She stared at Jack for a long time, thinking. She knew she had caused him a lot of pain. Sometimes, there were hints here and there that he still cared. In fact, she knew he still cared. But it would take a lot before they could get back to good terms. Exhausted from all of the events of the day she lay down and put the covers over her.

What was that scent? It was Sawyer. She smelled the scent from the blankets. She felt longing. She wondered what Ana and Sawyer were doing. She smiled. Ana and Sawyer was a good match. But she had just spent 8 months tending over Sawyer and now look how he was repaying her? It made her mad. Not mad at Sawyer, but mad at herself for not being the person Sawyer wanted. Wait, why was she thinking this, just a moment ago she was thinking about how she loved Jack. Oh she was so confused! She gave one last long look at Jack before slipping into a sleep that had been needed but never taken for a long time.

A/N: So not a lot of Jate exactly.. more like Jate angst… well more like Kate angst…Sorry I thought it was good to show what exactly had happened to make Jack and Kate so wary of each other.

Coming up next: Jack wakes up from a bad dream- about Kate. What is it? And is this dream exactly what Jack needs to push him back to Kate?


	10. Almost too much to handle

Chapter 10 -Almost too much to handle

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: I thought it was time I gave you people another chapter of this. I hope you enjoy it. Just letting you know I am going on vacation soon so I won't be updating for another week probably. I'm sorry!

_You know what they say about curiosity Jack. Bring her out Alex!_

_It was Kate, gagged. The evil man lifted the bag off her head. She looked so scared._

_I'm going to count to three Jack, and if you don't do anything, I'm going to shoot her._

_Don't you lay a hand on her!" Sawyer yelled out. Wait, what was Sawyer doing there?_

_One, Jack felt his chest tightening, what was he going to do?_

_Two, He was not going to let Kate die, was he?_

_Three. Kate whimpered and stared at Jack. _

_What do you say Jack? The evil man that Sawyer had named Zeke asked_

_Jack was silent. He looked into Kate's eyes. It hurt him so bad to see her this way. _

"_Do it." Jack said, his voice turning cold, his eyes with a menacing look. _

"_As you wish, Jack." Zeke replied, happy to oblige. _

_You could see the terrified look on her face, the look of realization that Jack really didn't care. _

_BANG! She crumpled to the floor instantly dead._

"_It was your choice Jack, your choice Jack, your choice Jack."   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack woke up with a start. He was shaking.

He had a blanket on him. He didn't remember putting it there. The dream had been so vivid, so real. It scared him. Who was Zeke? Why were they there? Was this going to happen in the future? If it was, would he really let Kate die? No, He told himself. He wouldn't. But it really wasn't a lot of assurance.

He looked around his surroundings. The room looked the way it had before he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Sawyer's bunk. There was someone under the covers. It didn't look like Sawyer though because the form of the body was way too small.

Where was Sawyer? Why did he get out of bed? More importantly, who was in the bed now? Jack cautiously got up and went over to the bunk. He winced. He shouldn't have slept in that position like that. He was sore. He softly took the covers off. It was Kate. She was sleeping peacefully. Jack sank in the chair that was beside the bunk and just stared at her. She looked so pretty when she slept, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Had Kate been the one to put the blanket on him? No it was too much to hope for.

He pushed a curl from her face. She looked so fragile. She had a lot of bruises on her body from Ana punching her. Jack took this time to check over Kate and make sure she was ok.

He softly removed the covers from the bed and Kate sighed and shifted positions. He continued to look her over as best as he could and concluded that she would be ok. He got up and grabbed a wet rag from the counter. He wiped the dried blood from Kate's mouth. She sighed again. He wondered what was going through her mind right then. He was glad she was finally resting. He took the blanket off of her and tossed it in the corner then put his blanket on her.

Jack decided to go get something to drink from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and heated up some water. He normally wasn't a tea kind of guy but since he couldn't find any coffee he resorted to tea. Being a doctor, he had relied on coffee for most of his career, being on the island, he suffered from coffee withdrawals the first week but then he decided it was better for him to get off of it here instead of back at home.

He sat down on the couch. He figured he should check on Gale. He sighed wearily. He knew he was too lucky to have had the rest he had. The day really hadn't been very eventful physically but emotionally this day had been very eventful. He actually didn't know what time it was or what day it was. He wondered about the button. He went over to the computer room and the timer read 15 minutes. So someone had been here a while ago and pressed it. H wondered who had been here while he slept. Then he wondered where Sawyer was again. He went back into the other room and sat down again. Then he heard footsteps in the hallway. He sighed. He knew that this peace wouldn't last long.

It was Locke and Sayid.

"Well it's about time Jack." Locke said.

"You slept a long time." Sayid added.

"How long did I sleep?" Jack asked.

"Well, right now everyone else is asleep at the beach and at the caves. Let's put it that way." Locke said.

"What? It's dark out?" Jack asked, surprised. If that was true, Jack had slept over 12 hours.

"Yeah it's the middle of the night." Sayid said.

Jack got up so he could talk to the other two better. "Has anything happened?" Jack asked, he couldn't believe that nothing had happened that whole time,

"Not really. Except of course Sawyer woke up and caused a stir with everyone." Sayid said,

"Where is he? He should be in bed. He should have never gotten up." Jack said, now in his doctor mode.

"We told him to leave the room because we knew he would want to wake you up just to irritate you. So he moved to the couch with Kate and then we left again and then around sundown Sawyer and Ana appeared and came to the caves. Sawyer caused quite a stir. Everyone was happy to see him and he seemed a little embarrassed by all the attention. " Locke said.

"I can't believe he left. He needs to stay here under my observation. What if he collapses or something? Do you know where he is right now?" Jack asked. He was angry that Sawyer left

"I think he is at the caves with Ana." Locke replied.

At that Jack took off running towards the caves. Half way there he wondered why he was so intent on yelling at Sawyer. He wasn't Sawyer's father. Sawyer was a grown man. He could fend for himself. Then he thought maybe it was because he was with Ana. But why would he be jealous of Ana? Sure they had spent some time together, especially after he and Kate had had that awful conversation. Why did Kate have to torment him so? Wait, crap. He had left Kate alone with Locke and Sayid. He shouldn't have done that. He didn't mind Locke and Sayid being there but they wouldn't understand and would probably treat her differently then she deserved at the time. He would go quick, yell at Sawyer, and then come to the hatch.

When he approached the caves, he stopped to catch his breath. At night it was chilly but Jack was far from cold, he was just heating up. He silently walked around until he got to Ana's cave. Sure enough, Sawyer was snoring lightly on the ground. Ana was sleeping up in a crevice. At least Sawyer hadn't done something stupid. Jack looked Sawyer over from where he was standing. He looked fine from what he could tell. He would come back in the morning and yell at Sawyer. So he ran back to the hatch, embarrassed that he had left in such a hurry in the first place. From then on, he wasn't going to waste his time worrying about people like Sawyer, especially Sawyer.

When he got back to the hatch, Locke and Sayid were discussing what to do about Gale. They both agreed that he was probably an Other. Jack felt differently. His instincts told him that he needed proof that Gale was in fact an Other before he treated him like one. Locke and Sayid fell silent when Jack walked in the room.

"Did you find Sawyer?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah. He's fine. Has Kate woken up?" Jack asked.

"Kate's still here?" Locke asked, surprised. "She's still asleep? When we left she was sleeping on the couch."

"Well when I woke up she was sleeping in the bunk." Jack replied, relieved Kate hadn't woken up yet. "I'll go check on her."

He walked into the other room, as Sayid and Locke gave each other a knowing look. Maybe finally, the two would clear up the stupid disagreement they had had for so long. No one at camp knew exactly why Jack and Kate treated each other so differently, but neither one of them would talk about it to anyone. Obviously, it was a touchy subject for both of them.

Jack walked into the room. Kate was still sleeping. He smiled. _Good. _He thought. _I hope she is getting good rest. Maybe when she wakes up I can talk to her._

Jack went back into the other room, just as the button started going off.

Locke eagerly got up to go push the button, but not before he gave Jack a disappointing stare.

"What John? What?" Jack asked, throwing up his hands.

Locke stopped to give Jack some of his insight. "Look Jack, we all pay attention to you and follow you because you are our leader, but sometimes, you don't know how to lead yourself. "

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, exasperated. What was Locke doing now? Jack was in no mood for a heated discussion with Locke.

"Jack, don't you see? Don't you see what it is doing to you, to us, and more importantly, to her?" Sayid joined into the conversation.

"You mean Kate?" Jack asked, his face going into a sad smile.

"Yes Jack. You two haven't been on good terms and we all know you want each other. Why won't you move? " Locke said, the button continually going off during this whole conversation.

With each beep of the timer, Jack felt himself get angrier and angrier.

"It is none of your business to tell me what to do with my life." Jack spat out.

"We are not telling you what to do, we are merely leading you in the right direction." Sayid said.

Even though Jack had already known that he needed to confront Kate, it made him mad that Locke and Sayid were telling him what they thought was best.

"Would you press that stupid button Locke!" Jack shouted.

"I know how it feels Jack. To know you are so close to being with the person you love, to finally get through to that person how much that person means to you. You must act quickly on your feelings Jack, or else you will not get another chance." Sayid said, sadly looking down after he finished. He had finally gotten through to Shannon how much she meant to him, and then she was gone. Just like that. Now Sayid almost didn't have a reason for living anymore. Almost. The thought that kept him going was that Shannon wouldn't like it if he just sat around all the time moping. So he put all his heart into the people around him, like Jack did, but a different way. So now, Sayid hoped that Jack would get the message and he would go, go to Kate. Go to the one he loved.

The button was quiet, as a result of Locke going and punching in the buttons. Jack and Sayid faced each other. Sayid looked up at Jack again. It was utter silence in the room.

Jack had a look of grief and realization on his face. Sayid had gotten through. Slowly, a sad smile appeared across Sayid's face. "Don't you see Jack, life is not worth living unless you can spend it with the one you love."

Locke stayed in the computer room, blankly staring at the timer. For the first time ever, Jack had demanded that Locke press the button. _Jack must be at na all time low. _Locke thought.

"I-I need to go. " Jack said shakily. Then he left. He needed to think. He needed to be away, from everyone, from the world. But with each step he took, grief pored into him. He didn't know how long he walked. But it was a long time. Just walking. Just thinking.

A/N: So, what do you think? I promise I will start putting more people in the story now. I just needed to get past this part. Just letting you know the Hunting Party didn't happen. They didn't go after Michael and the whole thing with Zeke hadn't happened, yet. Just a hint. :D I don't think I will be updating this again until next week so enjoy this!


	11. Why?

Chapter 11: Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Here is some Jateish fluff/angst. There's gonna be major fluff coming up in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for being so patient while I was gone.

The bed felt so good. It was so comfortable. She didn't want to wake up. She knew her problems would all start again as soon as she opened her eyes. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her head. Wait, this blanket just felt different. She couldn't put her finder on it. She breathed deeply. Jack. She smiled. He must've draped it over her. She opened her eyes half expecting Jack to be standing over her. He wasn't. She should have known but she still felt disappointed. Kate reluctantly got up and saw that she was alone in the room. She walked to the other room just as Locke was talking.

"Well you know, he always puts others before himself. He needs to start taking better care of himself." Locke said.

Locke looked up. "Hi Kate. Sleep well?"

"Huh? Yeah…" Kate looked very disgruntled. Her hair was all over, her clothes were wrinkly, and she had black and blue bruises here and there.

"What time is it?" Kate asked.

"Middle of the night. More near morning now." Sayid said. Sayid and Locke were both sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Really? Well I've got to, I've got to" Kate looked a little frantic. She went around looking for her bag, which was sitting by the couch.

"Where are you going Kate?" Locke asked.

"Did Jack rest?" Kate asked.

"Jack?" Sayid asked. "Jack left here about a half hour ago. Yes he got a lot of sleep."

"Ok good. Did he seem like he was rested?" Kate asked.

Locke shot Sayid a quick glance.

"Um…Yeah a little. He was sort of troubled when he left. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with you." Locke said.

"What!" Kate exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

"We don't know but you probably do." Locke said, smiling knowingly.

Kate stared at nothing for a couple of seconds, thinking, then she ran. She ran fast.

"You're good." Sayid grinned at Locke.

"Well you worked well with Jack so I figured it was my turn." Locke said.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Sayid nodded in Kate's direction.

"Oh yeah. Whether they'll talk is a different story. " Locke said.

"They'll talk. It might turn out bad, but they'll talk." Sayid said,

Kate ran to the beach where they used to always meet. She looked all around. He wasn't there. She saw someone walking out of his or her tent. Kate walked closer to the person. It was Sun.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Kate. You scared me." Sun said with a hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling Sun?" Sun was almost due for the baby.

"Oh ok. I thought some fresh air would od me good." Sun smiled.

"Did you by any chance see Jack out here?" Kate asked.

Sun smiled. "Lucky for you, I was out here about twenty minutes ago and I saw him out here but then he turned and went back in the jungle."

"What direction did he go in?" Kate didn't care about what Sun thought. She wanted to talk to Jack while she still had the courage.

Sun pointed and Kate ran. Kate couldn't think of why he would go this way. She saw some familiar trees and slowed down a bit. Suddenly, she knew where he was. He was in the spot where they had kissed. She just knew it. She quickened her pace. This time, Kate was running _to _someone not _from_ someone.

After Jack had left the hatch he walked. As he walked, he thought about a lot of things. Since Sarah, Jack had been scared to start another relationship. He loved Sarah so much. She was just gone like that.

It had taken Jack a long time to get over Sarah. He had let himself be whisked away by Kate. He hadn't meant to. He tried not to. But slowly, he found himself letting go, breaking free. He was enjoying himself, then, she ran. It changed everything.

Now Jack had reached the beach. He looked around for a couple of minutes, and then he went back into the jungle. He let himself be carried away. He didn't care where he ended up, he couldn't see where he was anyways. His vision was partly blocked by darkness and partly blocked by a mist, a mist of tears.

Why had Kate ran? The question that had been running through his head the past eight months. Why hadn't he acted sooner? Because he was afraid. Why did he have this fear, this fear of rejection? But he had already been rejected, by Sarah, and in a way, Kate.

Jack plopped onto a log. It was all so much for him. His father, the crash, the monster, the hatch, the Others, but most important, and most hurtful, was Kate. Why did she run? Did she not feel the same way he did? He didn't' want to bottle up his feelings anymore. He needed to tell her. If she ran again—no. He wasn't going to let her. She would listen. But what if she didn't love him back? He would have to just live with it. He couldn't imagine life without Kate. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A/N: Can you guess what is coming up next? I can, and I can't wait to write it!


	12. You speck English?

Chapter 12: You speak English?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Boy I am so cruel.. You all know what is coming. But I am postponing it till next chapter. I am rewinding back to when Sawyer and Ana went into the jungle flir-I mean arguing. –laughs evilly—

Ana rolled her eyes. Sawyer could be such a mule sometimes… They were headed for the caves after an afternoon of constant arguing. They were both silent and enjoying each other's company.

Sawyer was starting to feel weak, but he was never going to admit that. So he had suggested they go to the caves as it was starting to get dark. She had asked him if he was scared of the dark, and he had retorted back that, no he wasn't but there were monsters out there and he was scared of them. Ana had laughed, which brought a grin to Sawyer's face.

They reached the caves, and the first one to spot Sawyer was Jin, and Jin quickly ran over.

"Sawyer!" Jin exclaimed.

"Howdy do Jin," Sawyer said, surprised at the sudden attention.

""You're awake! How are you?" Jin asked, which brought am even more surprised and confused look to Sawyer's face.

"You know English!" Sawyer asked.

"Sun taught me. We've had a lot of time on our hands." Jin said.

"Well.." Sawyer couldn't think of anything to say. Then Sun walked by, and Sawyer got a moment of inspiration

"Well look at you Sun! Looks like you've done some fooling around on this island!" Sawyer said,

Sun blushed and walked over. "Sawyer. Glad you're ok."

"You're obviously ok too sun." Sawyer smirked.

"Honey, I'm going to the beach to our tent. Charlie and Claire are walking me back." Sun said to Jin.

"OK. Be careful." Jin said.

Jin turned back to Sawyer and Ana.

"So how is Kate?"

"What do you mean how is Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"Well she watched over you everyday almost every hour." Jin said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

Ana couldn't believe this. Jin was trying to make Sawyer think of Kate when she was trying to get Sawyer away from Kate.

"Uh Sawyer I want to show you my living quarters." Ana said, pulling on Sawyer's arm

"Yea ok. See you around Jin." Sawyer said, and followed Ana, but still thought about Kate. Did she really do that everyday?

"So how do you like it?" Ana asked.

Sawyer looked around her cave." Very homey. All we need is a few bats and we've got ourselves a party." Sawyer said.

Ana laughed.

"You know, I'm feeling a little tired." Sawyer was feeling dizzy and wanted to sit down. He collapsed on the floor a few seconds later.

"Sawyer? Sawyer?" Ana asked, going to him. She pulled him closer and put his head in her lap.

She enjoyed looking at him. She knew she should probably get help and go get Jack but that would mean running into Kate and no way was she doing that. So for the rest of the night she watched him. But finally sleep over took her and she went to her corner of the cave and fell asleep.

This is later on in the night. Sun keeps going outside every twenty minutes.

Jin walked out of their tent and went to Sun, who was leaning against a tree.

"Sun? Are you ok?" He asked in Korean. Even though he knew English, they liked keeping their heritage when they werent' around other people.

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy." Sun smiled at Jin.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jin asked, going to Sun and hugging her.

"Look." Sun said, she saw a figure walking across the beach. Jin turned and looked too. It was Jack.

"I wonder what he is doing out this late." Sun said.

"I don't know." Jin said. "Come back to bed Sun." Jin said.

"I will in a few minutes." Sun said. Jin returned to the tent and Sun watched Jack, wondering what he was doing. Then he turned and went into the jungle again. She shook her head in confusion and walked back into their tent.

A/N: OK it is coming in the next chapter!


	13. Back in Your Arms

Chapter 13-Back In Your Arms.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Please read Relationships Found for the sequel. Yay! The chapter you have all be waiting for! I am doing this a little different than what I have seen. It is my take on the kiss. Maybe I missed this and people have already seen a version like this but I am doing it this way because it was my first reaction when watching it.

Kate had found Jack. He was sitting on the same log she had sat at before they had kissed. She watched him from behind a tree. The moonlight shone on Jack. He was shaking, from crying she could only guess. Her heart went out to him, wanting to make everything better. She still wasn't sure how he felt. She was just going to have to make a bold move and see what happens. Before she knew it, she was walking towards him. She stopped right next to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jack immediately straightened up. He wasn't expecting to be around anyone. He somehow felt that it was her. His heart soared and he turned and looked up at Kate. She had tears in her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" She softly asked.

Glad for the company, he just nodded.

She sat next to him and they sat there for a couple minutes, enjoyed the silence.

"How long were you watching me?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Maybe five, ten minutes." Kate said.

Jack looked down. She probably had watched him cry then. He wasn't embarrassed though. She had seen him cry before. Not totally break down mind you, but cry nonetheless. Now this, this was a breakdown. Only a couple of people had seen him cry on this island. Kate, when he was desperately trying to revive Charlie, when Ethan had strung him up for dead, Boone, before he died. Sawyer, when he told Jack his father loved him, and Desmond. He didn't know why he broke down like that in front of Desmond. Seeing Desmond brought back a lot of memories. Now having Kate next to him felt weird.

"Jack. I want to explain myself. Explain everything." Kate turned towards Jack and he moved closer to her feeling like it was the right thing to do.

Jack looked at her cautiously. Was she really going to explain herself this time? Should he let her explain herself?

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What?" Kate asked, surprised by the sudden concern. "In general, or from Ana?"

"Both." Jack said.

"I'm feeling better from Ana. It was weird." She shook her head. "In general." She paused. "I'm not doing too well Jack. I- I I " He interrupted her.

"I miss you." There, he said it. Out loud. He looked at Kate to see what her reaction would be.

"I miss you too." She said softly. "I'm sorry about the kiss."

He interrupted her "Don't. I –"

She interrupted him." Jack, let me talk. Please. " He nodded and let her continue.

"I would like to say that when I was kissing you, I was kissing you, but I wasn't." Kate said tearfully.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"When I looked at you, I saw someone else and so I kissed you." Kate said.

"Don't tell me you saw Sawyer." Jack almost growled.

"No." Kate said quickly. She put out a hand on Jack to stop him from overreacting. "No. Do you remember that little airplane that you wanted the truth about?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded." Yeah. You said you killed the person it belonged to." He felt her hand on his chest and all he wanted to do was grab it and hold it, but hearing that she hadn't actually been kissing him hurt him.

When he said that it sent a pain through her and she took her hand off of him. "The person's name was Tom. We were sweethearts. Then I was on the run and didn't see him for a while. I came back to see him because my mom was dieing of cancer. Long story short, I got the little airplane, I had to get away quickly and he refused to stay so he came along. The police shot at me and he died. I grabbed the airplane and ran away." Kate said, and looked at Jack for his reaction.

"Kate, you didn't kill Tom. You shouldn't blame yourself." Jack was surprised. Was this the reason she was on the run? If so, she shouldn't be so worried.

"Don't Jack. It was my fault. He was a doctor, with a wife and kids, and I still loved him and got him killed." Kate said, the tears now spilling over.

"So when you were kissing me, you were kissing him?" Jack asked, not ready to comfort Kate yet. This was too much to comprehend.

Kate nodded, too overcome to speak.

Jack stood up and started pacing, thinking. Did this mean she didn't care about him?

Kate stood up and grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye, "Jack, I have never told _anyone _that before. This was hard for me to tell you. Please don't judge me. Please."

Jack looked at her, then looked at her hands that were grabbing his. "Kate I.."

"Jack." She looked at him pleadingly. "Don't you see _why _I saw him when I kissed you? I- I care deeply about you Jack. You mean a lot to me. When I realized what I had done, I got scared and ran. I wasn't sure what you thought. I figured you must have thought I was a lunatic or something for being like that."

"Kate. No. I care about you too. A lot. You've been plaguing my thoughts day and night ever since that day. "He grabbed her hands back and they stood there In the dark holding hands across form each other.

She stared at him." Jack, spending those days with Sawyer… I don't know. I don't know why I did that. I watched him everyday. But now, just today, I was sitting there and wondering why I was sitting there. Jack you are a difficult man to understand. I try to, and I end up failing. I want to be something you deserve. I really do. I just, I have to accept the things I've done and hope you will accept me for them." Kate said.

"Kate…" he trailed off. He looked away from her. How could he form in words what he was feeling right now?

"I love you." Jack told her. 'I love you no matter what. I have tried to not love you, but I love you and I can't get away from it."

She looked up at him in wonder. "You love me? I love you too."

He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her, and they stood like that for a long time in the moonlight.

Kate snuggled against him. For the first time, in a long time, she felt safe. The last time she had felt safe was with Tom. Now she felt safer than she had ever felt. She loved the feel of it. She never wanted to let go. She would never run from Jack again.

They finally broke apart and looked at each other. They had both been silently crying while holding each other. At the same time, they both laughed softly. Jack looked up at the sky. The sun would be coming up soon.

"Hey Kate, do you want to go see the sun ise?" Jack asked.

Kate smiled. She had seen the sun rise numerous times on this island, but she had a feeling the sunrise would be more beautiful than she had ever seen in her life." Yes."

They walked hand in hand towards the beach and stood together waiting for the sun to rise. It finally started to rise, and when it did, Jack pulled Kate close and kissed her. They kissed for a long time. When they broke apart, Jack whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Kate knew things would be different from then on. She knew people would react to their sudden making up and being together. All Kate cared about right now was that she was happier than she had ever been, and she was back in his arms.

A/N: Yay! Hope it didn't sound too fluffy. Please review! This is the last chapter of this story. Please read Relationships Found for the sequel. It should be up soon.


End file.
